The Riff Rogers Show
This is a We Haz Jazz webisode in which Riff Rogers hosts his own mock radio show, featuring music and interviews. Plot/The Radio Show The outside of Riff's bungalow is shown, cutting to the inside where Riff is hosting his show. He's about to play "The Cheeseburger Song", but he gets a phone call which interrupts his show. The call is Cindy, requesting to hear the Cheeseburger Song - what a coincidence! Riff plays the song, then gets a call from Abe, who tells Riff about his minor embarrassment at Jazz Academy when he tripped over his backpack. Riff then plays "All-Star." After, he shows a fake "commercial break" which consists of him turning on the TV and broadcasting a PB's Partyland commercial off of the TV. Then, Riff encourages us to be caller 5 to have an interview with him. Abe, the fifth caller, says that he's the worst singer because his voice is low. Then, Riff dedicates the "Damp Sheets" song to Susan. Susan calls in and thanks Riff for playing the song just for her. Riff then plays "Hobo Swing", marketing it as a "throwback song" (due to it being from the original 1997 special). After, he does yet another "commercial break", but this time, it's just him advertising the "pee-jay" pants he "riffed back in the fall" (referencing the episode "Riffed Pants") and then he puts on a TV commercial for the "Great Beadsville Talent Hunt and Show", then the Kids' Chorus sings the Back to the Show jingle. Rose sings a boogie-woogie song named "I Like Soccer" in honor of her loves of her 2 alltime favourite things: Sports and Boogie-woogie in order to tryout for the talent show, then Sophia does her tryout by singing out "My Laptop Is Really Cool." The girls say that the songs are from the Funky Songs with the Females show, making Susan call in again and go crazy, asking Riff to play "Bellybutton." He does so. After, Riff encourages you to "be caller number 9 and win a prize if you name that noise", and he plays the sound of a jackhammer (same from the Frederator logo). Matthew calls in and guesses that it's a woodpecker. Riff says no. Matthew guesses a few other things, but Riff hangs up since "sorry, only one guess is allowed!" Jessica finally calls in and says, "It's a jackhammer." The prize Riff gives her is 20 cases of riffed pants! He then plays "We Got The Beat". After the song, he gets a call from Sarah, requesting to hear The Movies since she and her good friend Susan are crazy for Funky Females. He then plays the song, then Matthew tries out for The Great Beadsville Talent Hunt and Show by telling jokes about his favourite things. Riff then puts Rose, Sophia and Matt on his cast list for the show. Afterwards, he puts on a commercial break for an award-winning Funky Females DVD called "Rock and Roll Band (Of Your Dreams)" and plays the six songs from the educational DVD. Sarah then thanks Riff for the commercial and hangs up. At the end of the show, Riff says that he hopes the listeners enjoyed the show and "Come back whenever you want. Thanks for listening, love (each kids' chorus member in the show says his or her name, ending with "And Sarah.")" This is followed by Riff saying "G'night, arrybody!" followed by all the kids saying, "See you later!" CD This was released by Nick Records. If you listen to the tracks in order, it sounds like you are listening to the show. 1. Intro/Cindy's Call Script: Riff: From his bungalow basement, it's da Riiiiiiifffffff Rooooogers Radio Shooooow! Wit' yo' host, me, Riff Rogers! Oh, ho! Dis next song I'm gonna play is a little ditty about one o' ma favorite foods: cheeseburgers! This is da-(jazzphone rings) Oh, ho! It's da Jazzphone! (To Cindy on the phone) Dis is da Riff Rogers Radio Show! You're live on air! Cindy: Hi, Riff. Riff: Hey, Cindy. Cindy: Do you take song requests? Riff: Why not? What song do ya wanna hear? Cindy: Can you play the Cheeseburger Song? Riff: Oh, how funny! I was jis' about to play dat song! (Hangs up) Without any further ado, it's da Cheeseburger Song! 2. The Cheeseburger Song 3. A Call from Abe Script: Riff: Dat was da Cheeseburger Song! It's definitely one of ma favorites! Dis next ditty I'm gonna play always gets me pu-(Jazzphone rings) Oh, ho! It's da Jazzphone again! (Answers the phone) Dis is da Riff Rogers Radio Show! You're live on air! Abe: Hey Riff, I'm calling you because I have some news for you. Riff: News? I always wanted some news on da show! Abe: It's some pretty embarrassing news. Today at Jazz Academy, I tripped on my backpack. Riff: Oh, I'm sorry fo'ya! Abe: It just gets worse. Everyone stared at me like I had three heads, and they began pointing and laughing. I told them to stop and they just groaned! My face felt hot! So, I groaned back. Then, I dragged my backpack down the hall and said "Sorry, guys". Riff: Embarrassing moments sho' are hard to cope with, but you apologized, which is great! Abe: What if everyone still makes fun of me at school tomorrow? Riff: Don't worry! They won't! Jis' remember dat you still have friends and dat the embarrassment was minor. My gramma always said dat apologizing is da best cure for a moment like yours. Just let it go! Abe: Thanks for the advice! Riff: Oh, ho! No prob! (Hangs up) Now, it's time fo' a ditty dat always gets me pumped: All-Star! 4. All-Star 5. Commercial Break: PB's Winter 1-derland/Back to the Show Announcer (voiced by Fish Announcer from Spongebob Squarepants): It's PB's Winter 1-derland! Sarah: Hooray! Only 1 token per game! Announcer: But it's only for a limited time! Play while you can at PB's in the Jazz Mall of Beadsville, Louisiana to win prizes such as Dancing Go-Go Boots and "Rubber Biscuits and RamaLamaDingDongs: Doo-Wop for Kids" on CD! Only at PB's Partyland! Singers: Come play! Kids' Chorus: And now, back to the Riff Rogers Radio Show! Riff: With yo' host, me! Oh, ho! 6. Be Caller Number 5!/Interviews with Riff: I'm The Worst Singer (by Abe) Riff: Welcome back to da Riff Rogers Radio Show! Be caller numbah 5 and you could be on da show! I'll interview ya! In the meantime, here's a hit fr-(Jazzphone rings) Why does da Jazzphone always have to ring while I'm talkin'? Oh, what da heck. (Answers the phone) You're live on da Riff Rogers Radio Show, with yo' host, me! Oh, ho! Abe: Hi Riff. Riff: Abe! What's jazzin', man? Abe: I feel like I'm the worst singer in all of Beadsville. Riff: Why? Abe: My voice is just too low. I can't hit many notes, which makes me useless when it comes to singing. Riff: You aren't da worst singer ever! Abe: Really? Are you just saying that to make me feel better? Riff: No! I love yo' voice! It's unique! It's so...you! Abe: Thanks, Riff! Riff: If ya just believe in yo'self, you will realize dat you truly aren't da worst! Abe: I sure will! Riff: Bye, Abe! Abe: Bye! (Hangs up) Riff: And now, it's dat hit song ya wanna hear: Damp Sheets! 7. Damp Sheets! 8. A Call from Susan 9. Hobo Swing 10. Commercial Break: Riffed Pants and Great Beadsville Talent Hunt and Show/Back to the Show Riff: I had a humiliating day way back in time. An' now you can own ma riffed pants I riffed back in da fall for only a dollah a case! Look cool, look funny, look humiliating, look sassy an' silly! Riffed Pants come in aw diff' patterns like music notes, cars, rainbows, dots and gingham! Perfect for messing around in yo' bedroom! Buy today! 11. Talent Show Tryouts: I Like Soccer! and My Laptop Is Really Cool 12. Another Call From Susan 13. Bellybutton 14. Be Caller Number Nine and Name That Noise! Riff: Be calluh numbuh nine and see if you can name dat noise! (plays Frederator jackhammer sound) (Matthew dials) Riff: What makes dat noise? Matthew: It's a woodpecker! Riff: (Buzzer noise) No. Matthew: It's a robot on a sugar high-no, make that a reversed drumroll! Riff: Sorry! Only one guess is allowed! (he hangs up) (Jessica dials) Riff: Jessica, what's da noise? Jessica: It's a jackhammer! Riff: Ding, ding, ding! Correct! You win 20 cases of riffed pants! Jessica: I'd like 10 cases to be music notes and 10 cases to be rainbows. Riff: Okay, dey'll arrive soon. Buh-bye now! Jessica: Bye! (hangs up) 15. We Got The Beat 16. Sarah's Call 17. The Movies 18. Matt's Comedy Tryout for The Great Beadsville Talent Hunt and Show: Some Jokes about My Favourite Things Matt: Here are some jokes about my favorite things. What is grey and furry on the inside and white on the outside? A mouse sandwich. (rimshot) That was in honor of Krupa the Mouse. What car part is laziest? The wheels, they are always tired. What did the magician say when she drove away? "Abracardabra." What is orange on the inside, and white on the outside? A cheese sandwich. (Rimshot) Boy, do I love sandwiches! Well, that is all, folks! Come back anytime you want! 19. Funky Females Rock and Roll Band of Your Dreams Commercial and Soundtrack 20. Goodnight Arrybody! Script: Riff: Well, dat's our show. I hope you enjoyed it. Come back whenever you want. Thanks for listening, love Riff, Cindy: Cindy, Abe: Abe, Susan: Susan, Rose: Rose, Sophia: Sophia, Matt: Matt! Jessica: Jess! Sarah: And Sarah! Riff: G'night, arrybody! All: See you later! Category:We Haz Jazz Category:Webisodes